


With you my crazy love...

by goldenboat



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barista JDM, Boyfriends, Coffee Shops, Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff, M/M, Ridiculousness, Romance, Sillyness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenboat/pseuds/goldenboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen are soulmates. But wait....before you get all starry eyed and think about roses, tiny pink hearts, cupids, candle light dinners and rainbows shooting out of unicorn's asses let me correct you .<br/>Jared and Jensen are soulmates. They are absolutely insane and fight like cats and dogs for the better part of the day.<br/>And they break up every week...over every issue imaginable.</p>
<p>Each chapter will have a glimpse into the lives of our insane lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The 'almost' murder in the Nook

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think happens when Jared and Jensen break up for the one-forty eighth time?  
> A weary barista, lots of drama , murder threats and a free pie.....

Jeffrey Dean Morgan …or Jeff as he is popularly known as is calmly wiping the counter after filling yet another two orders of his famous iced lattes.  
  
His coffee shop “The Nook” stands proudly in the heart of the town square in the midst of all bustling activities….and attracts coffee addicts from all around the state.  
  
It’s a legacy from his mom and he has been in it ever since he was just a toddler barely tall enough to reach their old espresso machine.  
  
When Joanna Morgan started her little dream, she was a high school drop-out with a tiny little baby to care for. But the feisty eighteen year old single mom had worked herself to her bones to make the place what it is today.  
  
Jeff took over the café when his mom fell to breast cancer…after he graduated from college.  
  
Boy! Was his mama proud at her boy’s achievement!  
  
Its advanced stages left very little for the doctors to do….other than make her exit as painless as possible.  
  
To Jeff it’s a shadow of his mom…and if he closes his eyes he can still see her filling orders of her famous cappuccinos and triple chocolate brownies with a little smile…dressed in a flowery skirt…brown hair tied in a pretty ponytail….  
  
Its vintage wooden décor and homely air are a far cry from all the new-agey high end places cropping up everywhere.  
  
In its sixty years the Nook has been a witness to a lot of things…had its fair share of every range of human emotions possible…  
  
Of anxiety and insecurity in a town torn by post-war chaos and inflation. Of youngsters falling in love at the drop of a hat. Of proposals accepted and rejected. Of town gossip and heated political debates.  
  
And last but not the least… Of fights and heartbreaks.  
  
Joanna had settled many such love conflicts in her forty years. She was the sweetheart of the whole town….and everyone came to her for counsel and caffeine comforts when they needed some despite her age.  
  
Sadly….the position has now fallen to Jeff.  
  
If he and his wife Samantha could have a dollar for every fight they have settled in the Nook….they would be millionaires.  
Among all these couples….some have made it to his heart.  
  
All of a sudden a ruckus outside his door shatters his reverie.  
  
As it appeared, there’s just two people causing this drama outside the main exit door of the Nook.  
  
“That’s it Jen! I’m leavin…”  
  
“We’re in a public place…you moron!”  
  
“I mean metaphorically…you ass!”  
  
There’s a pause….a loaded one.  
  
Years of experience tells Jeff that the war isn’t over yet.Sure enough…the other person snarks back.  
  
“Okay genius!! Don’t let your metaphorical ass hit the metaphorical door while you leave metaphorically…assmunch!”  
  
Jeff shook his eyes in weary exasperation.  
Jensen and Jared.  
  
He has known those two knuckle heads ever since they were two tiny rugrats who used to rush in for a free cookie or two.  
  
Jared and Jensen have grown up in the Nook….quite literally.  
  
There’s a tiny corner table by one roadside window which had been christened by the boys as ‘their’ table long back.  
  
That table has witnessed the effortless transition of boys from class mates…to best friends…to boyfriends…to Tom and Jerry.  
  
Jeff doesn’t pay much attention to the fight anymore. He would’ve been more concerned if the boys weren’t having their weekly tiff. He fills another order of honey lemon tea and hands it over to old Mr Johnson ….just in time to come face to face with Jared.  
  
The young man in question placed his bags on the floor and dropped heavily in one of the chairs by the counter ….giving off a dramatic sigh.  
  
“What are ya doin here boy? Don’t you have a class or something?” Jeff has known him too long to follow the niceties of proper conversation.  
  
Jared disregards the question and munches on a chocolate chip cookie….which for your information he has lifted from one of the several cookie jars of the counter without even asking Jeff.  
  
He knows he’ll probably be late for college….but he is too traumatised. Someone stole his heart away and dumped it in the dustbin.  
  
Not his real heart…by the way.  
  
His candies.  
  
He has a penchant for speaking metaphorically….and it often drives those around him nuts. He looks at Jeff for a little sympathy…but finds the other unmoved….and disturbingly calm .  
  
“Life is useless you know?”  
  
“Okay.” Jeff intones while pulling out another batch of peanut-butter cupcakes from the oven.  
  
Jared’s in his philosophy mode….and it always takes time.  
“I don’t wanna study any more you know? I will be a monk and go to the mountains.” Jared gives of yet another dramatic exhale.  
  
“If I should die and you should live and time should gurgle on. And morn should beam and noon should burn, as it has usual done….Don’t worry Jeff everything will go on as usual even if I’m not here.”  
  
Jeff rolls his eyes. Jared’s reciting Dickinson again. No one regrets about Jared being an English major more than him and Jensen.  
  
“Jay? What did Sherry do last time she found out that you bunked a class?” Jeff raises his eyebrows in silent query.  
And that does it.  
  
Sherry Padalecki is Jared’s mom.  
  
More than that she is the head of the faculty of English in Jared’s college.  
  
Do you understand his predicament?  
  
Last time she found out….it wasn’t pretty. Let’s just keep it to that…  
  
His momma hates lazy students.  
  
Jared gives the older man another few seconds of puppy eyes before walking off miserably…possibly pondering about the ruthless world.  
  
Jeff smiles fondly before heading back to the kitchen  
  
Hopefully everything will be all right by the end of the day….  
  
**************************************  
It’s late evening and the rush seems to have slowed down. The café is half filled with regular patrons…scattered here and there over hot cups and mild gossip.  
  
Jeff is enjoying a little breather over some tea when someone runs in….while all his helps seem to be busy in the back kitchen.  
  
Jensen. Hair disheveled. Face puffy and red. Eyes frantic with worry.  
  
“Jeff? Have you seen the moron?”  
  
“I know a lot of morons. Which one are you talkin ‘bout?” Jeff can’t help but bite back a smile at Jensen’s impatience.  
  
“My one? The overgrown baby who needs a haircut? Who never ever gives me a moment of peace?” Jensen looks through the open doorway as if his way word boyfriend would appear out of thin air.  
  
Jensen’s unconscious choice of words makes the older man shake his head in fond exasperation.  
  
Yeah….this happens each time these two break up every week.  
  
It could be anything…from whose turn to do the laundry…to Jared refusing to shave and have a haircut…to their choice of soccer teams….to Jensen throwing away Jared’s candy stash…  
  
To Jared farting in bed.  
  
The longest one lasted three days…  
  
These two fight like Tom and Jerry for the better part of the day…..and this is what happens when you keep them apart.  
  
That’s Jared to Jensen. A moron…..but Jensen’s own moron nevertheless.  
  
This is the sole reason these two have managed to stick together.  
Because they are both absolutely insane when left alone.  
  
Jensen’s nervousness is infectious.  
  
“I thought he left for college….” Jeff wrinkles his brows ….  
“He emailed the professors that he’s sick….I haven’t seen the idiot since the morning…” Jensen resumes his frantic pacing.  
  
And then he pauses with a haunted look in his eyes.  
  
“He didn’t even have his meal in the college canteen.”  
  
And Jeff understands the seriousness of the matter….and the reason behind Jensen’s melt down.  
  
Jared missing a meal is unthinkable.  
  
Literally.  
  
That boy has been known to feel hungry in the middle of writing exams.  
  
Then something occurs to Jeff and he raises his eyebrows in a question.  
  
“Have you eaten something boy?”  
  
Jensen’s blank stare gives the answer better than anything else.  
  
But he’s back to his ‘executioner’ mode again.  
  
“Let me find that numbnut…I’ll cut him into pieces and scatter his bits all over the college campus….” He resumes his frantic pacing…  
  
And someone answers back..  
  
“To grow little Jared clones?”  
  
The voice is unmistakable. Jensen and Jeff’s eyes fall on the intruder at the same time.  
  
Six foot five inches of puppy eyes ….biting his lips….about to get his ass kicked by one mad boyfriend….  
..errr..ex-boyfriend….  
  
“I will kill you with my own hands….” Any sheer mortal would have fled by Jensen’s look alone. But Jared seems immune to it.  
  
“Okay….and I’ll help.” Jared seems serious.  
  
“Dickface!” Come the mature reply.  
  
“I’m sorry Jen. I should have called”  
  
“Too late for apologies. I’ll hang you upside down ….just you see.”  
  
As the scene is unfolding…patrons seem a little alarmed. Some have their cell phones out to call nine-one-one.  
It will be a bloodbath…  
  
And it was.  
  
Of a different kind.  
  
Jensen meets the sheepish hazel eyed man midway and engulfs him in a chest crushing hug.  
  
“Poophead.” He murmurs into Jared’s chest…finally at rest after an eventful day.  
  
“Yup…” Jared kisses the sweaty forehead.  
  
“You know how scared I was…you insufferable bloody moron?” Green meets hazel in the busy café…and everyone can feel the tenseness of the air.  
  
The relief comes from an unlikely source.  
  
“I think this was your one forty-eighth break up boys!” Old Mr Johnson cackles from his seat prompting a blush on the boy’s faces and a full on laughter in the café.  
  
Jeff shakes his head and herds the boys to their table.  
  
“Dinner’s on the house boys……enough chick-flick for one day….come on!”  
  
And that’s how the day ended for our soul mates.  
  
One tiny corner table.  
  
A single pie and one mocha latte to share. It’s a gentle reminder of the days when they were young boys who never had enough money for two… and always ended up sharing one instead.  
  
It has continued to this day….  
  
…Footsie below the table and one well-earned punch in the gut from an angry “ex-ex-boyfriend”…  
  
Few more swear words from a potty mouthed lover….and a coffee flavored kiss to end it all.  
  
But if you think they never fought again and lived oh so happily ever after?  
You don’t know these boys at all.


	2. I hate you more!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You sure have heard a lot of Jared Jensen stories....but have you heard the one where Jared plays the vuvuzela ?
> 
> Well here is it.
> 
> Jared finds an annoying little hobby and drives his boyfriend insane.
> 
> Throw in long suffering friends...deaf neighbors...and gratuitous use of a particular emoji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a figment of my imagination. Reviews are love.

It’s another bleak Wednesday and everyone in the tri-state area is tense.

Okay that’s an exaggeration…but you can't really blame the boys.

The boys being Misha, Chris and Steve.

Dramatics and ability to exaggerate to an unbelievable degree kinda come hand in hand with being in college.They had gathered for their daily bitching session in the college cafeteria when they suddenly discovered that man proposes and God disposes.

Okay…Scratch God and make that Jared and Jensen.

You see Jared and Jensen are at it.

Again.

Normally hook ups and break ups in college are as normal as the shitty coffee in the college cafeteria. 

But Jared and Jensen’s break ups aren’t like the crappy coffee….

It’s like someone poisoned the water pipeline and everyone is on the verge of dying….or having diarrhea.

Those two nimrods have an amazing capacity of raining on everyone’s parades…

And currently the fact that Jensen…being the grown man that he claims to be….is sitting in the table manfully wiping his nose in his shirt sleeve…  
It’s doing just that.

Raining on everyone’s parades.

“Okay dude…calm the fuck down for a second and tell me what happened.” Chris began. He is Jensen’s best friend from pre-school days. So you can’t really blame him for consciously escaping the niceties of the conversation.

He looked as if he would gladly hog tie that puppy faced sasquatch back to Jensen if he needed to. Others nodded in same relentless fervour….not seen since the allied troops made Normandy landings last century.

“He…he left with the Vuvuzela….” Jensen hiccupped…making his words illegible gibberish. 

“Huh? Jay left with a vulva? Ew!” Steve grimaced just in time for Chris to add his own two pence.

“Shut it Steve. I’m sure Jared didn’t leave Jensen for a vulva.!” He shoved Steve to get his point across.

Jensen wiped his nose across his short sleeve and wailed harder.

“Not vulva…you morons. He left with that fucking horn his dad and mom brought him from Cape Town.”

And in that precise moment…Misha’s frown cleared.  
He had been quietly contemplating whether to strangle Jared or poison him for ruining this day for everyone when Jensen mentioned the horn.

“Ahhh…the Vuvuzela.” He nodded sagely.

You see everyone knows.

Jared’s mom and dad had gone to Cape Town during the vacations. And they brought something back for everyone in the family.  
And they stored the best for their youngest son.

Jared got the vuvuzela. He had been enamored with vuvuzelas ever since he saw them on TV in the last soccer world cup in South Africa.  
Jared loved it.

Scratch that.

Jared freaking married it….if one goes by the pics he keeps on uploading in his Instagram, twitter and Facebook accounts.  
One week into gaining possession of a ridiculous plastic horn….and Jared had changed his FB status to ‘feeling loved with the vuvuzela’.

And you can easily guess what’s in his profile picture.

Yup.

It’s him playing the horn.

Jared is NOT a musical person. He can’t follow a semi-decent musical note even if it’s strapped on his back.  
And the vuvuzela is NOT a musical instrument.

It’s a plastic horn that makes awful wailing noise scaring the crap out of perfectly unsuspecting persons.

You can guess what happens when you add those two.

It’s not like Jared blows the horn all the time. He’s an English major with a pretty tight schedule. So the days are blessedly free of the horny blow….pun unintended.  
So that leaves him the night…..when he tries to trap his inner Mozart and compose love tunes for Jensen.

With his vuvuzela.

“I to….told him it’s m….me or the horn. He picked up the horn and left.” Jensen’s head dropped on the wooden surface of the table with a heavy thunk.

“Just the horn?” Misha who was sitting next to Jensen in their booth pats the weeping man on his back. It’s hard to offer comforting words in such situations without losing one’s sanity..

Jensen nodded without looking up. 

Steve had had enough. He’s by far the sanest one of the group.

At least he thinks he is. 

He has been in this madness since the last hour and had resolutely refused to join in.  
Till now that is.

“Get a grip will you? You crazy or something? Why would he leave you for…for a plastic horn?” He sipped his now cold coffee after that little outburst.

But Jensen glares at him.

“You think that I’m scared because he left me? Do you huh? Do you?” His blazing green eyes rounds up everyone around the table.

And then the fire in them is gone and he sighs again.

Everyone waits with bated breath. It’s not every day that the mystery of love is revealed .

“He didn’t pack anything…He even left his iPhone and wallet behind. You know how directionally challenged he is ? What’s he gonna do huh? What’s he gonna eat? Do you guys even care at all?” Jensen wiped his eyes again.

And everyone got it.

Jensen is invaded by the inner imagery of his six-foot five ex-boyfriend getting lost in the way….horn in hand.  
Judging by the fact that its Jensen….he’s probably imagining Jared all lost and lonely… sitting by the road and playing his horn to buy food.

That will probably land him in prison…

But hey…at least he’ll have food there.

Misha wisely chose not to share this particular observation with Jensen. 

Because it’s Jensen….and he’d probably strangle him for bad mouthing Jared.

You see….everyone within Jared and Jensen’s friend circle knows…

Bad mouthing Jared is not the way to go when it comes to Jensen. Even during the bi-weekly ‘I-don’t-want-to-see-your-face-again’ break ups they have regularly.

The last person who attempted it was that Irish exchange student called Carl who used to sit next to Jensen in classes every day and made goo-goo eyes at him whenever Jensen looked his way. 

Seemingly Carl knew that Jensen had a boyfriend and was off limits. 

So when Jensen broke up with Jared for the umpteenth time over the weird goatee look that he sported that week….Carl saw it as a golden opportunity.  
What he didn’t know was that Jared and Jensen never really break up per say.

Or that it was the hundredth break up between the boys.

Misha still remembers that day.

Carl was sitting next to Jensen in Jared’s empty chair inside the college cafeteria offering him words of comfort….when Jensen’s own friends were conspicuously silent.

One word about Jared being a ‘dumb jock’ and Carl suddenly found himself wet.

Jensen had dumped the entire can of coke on Carl’s white button down and had stormed of.

The break had lasted three solid hours….before the couple reconciled.  
Sarcasm anyone?

Jared was back to his pre-goatee look. 

Apparently, Jensen had bribed him with a life time supply of Reese’s peanut butter cups and it worked.

Who says bribery wasn’t the way to go when it comes to your loved ones?

Jensen lets out a rough exhale shattering Misha’s reverie.

“He’s driving me insane you know?” Jensen stares down at his now cold coffee cup as if it held the answers to all his questions….or the solution to the West Bank crisis.  
There’s a pin drop silence in the table.

“The noise I can handle….th....the music I can handle….but …” Jensen paused…as if still in the throes of a nightmare. 

“But?” pushes Chris.

“Feeling loved with the vuvuzela? You gotta be kidding me!!!” Jensen glares.

All the three men shook their heads at the sheer ridiculousness of the facts all around them.

The fact that Jensen can ‘handle’ the vuvuzela.  
The fact that he actually called the noise ‘music’  
And last but not the least…  
It’s not Jared’s new hobby as a ‘budding’ musician but his Facebook status change that caused it all. 

The conversation could have dragged on and on.

But it was the vuvuzela that saved them.

Or rather someone giving the vuvuzela a mighty blow near their table scaring the bejesus out of them.  
Jared. Standing beside their table…that horn in hand... sheepish. 

There’s something else as well….

A little panda band aid on his forehead.

Misha is too well acquainted by these reunions to act otherwise. He gently slithers off Jensen’s side of the booth and dropped beside Chris.  
All three of them seemed to gear up for an impending shit storm….

In all these years they have been witness to a LOT of these reunions….

They range from outright violence with Jensen actually chasing Jared around the campus….to them actually wrestling it out on the front lawn of their house…to them going along the non-violent route and following Gandhi’s method of classic non-cooperation….

Violence in their cases usually begins with Jensen on offensive and Jared in the defense….and concludes with Jared sticking out his bottom lip and giving a big watery sniff and Jensen folding like clean laundry.

And non-violent methods....in case you are wondering usually involves Jensen blocking Jared’s access to the toilet or clean clothes (all clothes in some memorable instances) by staging a massive sit in .

Apparently these two have never outgrown their middle-school phase.

It’s a voice that shattered Misha’s reverie.

“Jesus….what happened?” Jensen is holding Jared’s head within the palm of his hands and anxiously moving it from side to side.  
Jared pouts dramatically and holds out his right elbow to Jensen’s inspection….

And the boys can see another band aid (a batman one) on Jensen’s elbow. 

“Was sittin on Mr.Johnson’s roof after you ended it. Sat there for an hour ya know.…fell down on my clumsy ass while climbing down …” Jared winces when Jensen pressed on the band aid on his forehead.

“I didn’t end it you doof!” came the refined reply from one very concerned ‘probably-ex’ boyfriend.

“And another thing....” Jensen glares again at the world in general.

“Who says you are clumsy? I’ll break their noses.” Jensen presses a tiny kiss on the wounded limb.

The boys on the other side of the table sort of get it. Jensen’s the only one who gets to call Jared names…none other.  
Jared sighs into the touch.

“There’s about fifty poop emojis in the comments of my status update. What was I supposed to think? I thought….may be I’ll buy you a trombone…then we can play them together. ” Misha winces. Mr. Johnson may be deaf....but the rest of the neighborhood will probably call the cops after the vuvuzela-trombone concert.

“But then I realized that I had forgotten my wallet.” Another sigh

Jared crosses his hands and turned his back to Jensen in a ridiculous show of righteous anger.

 

Right at this moment you are probably wondering ‘bout a host of things.

Who the hell is Mr. Johnson?

He’s a sweet old gentleman who happens to live in a tiny house next to the boys’ shared apartment. He lives alone and Jared and Jensen do a lot of his chores….and get paid in pies and pastries.

Yup…he’s a retired pastry chef….and completely deaf. Its mutual love you see.

Who in their sane mind would be perfectly happy to have a six foot five puppy practicing flute on his couch?

As to the other question about what the other three boys have been doing while the reunion saga seems to be upholding….  
They have quietly got themselves another round of lattes to get themselves through.

Being well-versed in reunion 101, they rarely intervene until Jensen is doing the whole chasing thing.  
See they are well trained like that.

The poop emoji thing renewed their attention.

“I heard what you were saying…!” Jared murmurs with his back still turned.

“He is drivin me insane you know?” He mimics in a voice that sounds nothing like Jensen or a human for that matter.

“Now everyone knows that you hate me.” Jared sighs.

A finger pokes Jared’s waist…making him scramble before turning to face Jensen.

“I do hate you ….you know?” Jensen says matter-of-factly.

Jared has no time to responds as Jensen begins again.

“Hate this ugly mug!” Two hands cup Jared’s face within them.

“These dimples…” A hand pinches Jared’s cheek eliciting a smile.

“These eyes… and this hair.” Jared winces as he finds his hair pulled.

“You are the most hated and horrible person ever….” Jensen gives a sly look. The crinkle of his eyes turn into a smile…..prompting a smile from Jared in return.  
Jared smiles as if it’s the best compliment he ever got.

“No Jensen! I hate you more ....like seriously hate your guts. Your eyes…those freckles…ew…they make me puke!” Jared retorts ….their hands stitched together.  
This is by far the strangest love confession the boys have witnessed.

All of a sudden Jensen’s standing and pulling Jared with him.

“Come on puke boy…you gotta have a tetanus shot. Fell off those rusty stairs..I don’t want you frothing from the mouth and dying on me. I hate doing eulogies at funerals you know?” Jensen is heard screaming as they both retreated….with him pulling a reluctant Jared towards the campus health center.

“You can say that you hate my ugly mug..” Jared laughs back.

“See you later guys..!” 

And it was over for the day.

Misha , Chris and Steve just stared at their retreating backs before giving off a relieved exhale.

“I think this was the most peaceful one yet…what a let-down! I could really do with some hand on hand combat.” Chris huffs.

Now that it’s over , Misha is sort of disappointed….  
But whatever. 

And the day rolls on…

At the end of the day….they discover three remarkable things.

One - Jared didn’t change his status after his reunion….and neither did Jensen delete the fifty plus poop emojis he had littered in the comment section .

Two- Jared had actually changed his profile picture….and it was of him and Jensen sitting on their bed….smiling…If one looks closely, he can still see the damn vuvuzela hanging in the wall behind them in the profile picture.

Three- Jensen indeed got his trombone….although there are no horror stories as of yet.

But that’s what we all want isn’t it? 

Someone who would be crazy enough to dedicate you a two minute long vuvuzela rendition of ‘Ode to Jensen’ on facebook.

And you definitely want someone who is in love enough…. to spend almost half an hour in his busy day to find that ridiculous poop emoji just to send it to you.


End file.
